Various truss designs have been disclosed in the prior art which are used to construct a building. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,668 (Martin), a portable storage shelter is disclosed which is composed of a series of arched units arranged longitudinally along a trackway. These arched units are constructed to permit preselected sections throughout the length of the building structure to be tilted, telescoped, nested one on the other, shifted apart or switched, and rolled clear to give free and ready access to the stored objects. Each arched rib section is constructed of tubular curved inner and outer a frame members welded together. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,152 (Sturm), a truss structure is disclosed which is constructed of a plurality of prefabricated tetrachodron frame units. Each tetrachodron frame unit is comprised of struts, and the struts are joined to a connecting member which is either spherical or a truncated cone geometric shape.
Another structural system for constructing a building is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,153 (Baer). The building structure is based upon the utilization of the five-fold symmetries of the icosahedron and its dual, the dodechedron. Utilizing these symmetries, a structure is constructed which consists of a plurality of basic building blocks or cells. Each of these cells is comprised of a plurality of structure elements joined together in the form of a four sided rhomboidal planar figure. Ball connectors are used to connect the primary structural elements together. Some of the basic building blocks themselves have a parallelepiped shape. Another structure constructed from domed cross sections is disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,942 (Hemmelsbach). Each truss section is formed of inverted pyramidal truss units. The pyramidal truss units are constructed of tubular members which are flattened at the ends and bolted together.
A building truss structure made of individual tubular sections of only two different lengths is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,876 (Engle). The individual tube sections are connected at each end to other tube sections to form the structure. A rectangular member which is used to form a truss structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,094 (Behrend). The truss structure is held together by cables which run through both longitudinal members of each rectangular section.